Check In
by ItachiAngel
Summary: Itachi has not come out of his bedroom all day Sasuke started to get worried about his brother. Will Sasuke be able to help his brother?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction story I done I hope you all like it Enjoy.

Itachi – 14 Years old

Sasuke – 9 Years old

Summary: Itachi has not come out of his bedroom all day Sasuke started to get worried about his brother.

Check In

By: ItachiAngel

* * *

Chapter One: Something Is Wrong With Aniki

Sasuke was in his bedroom wondering why Itachi did not come out of his bedroom all day, the youngest raven started to really worry about his brother when he did not come down for dinner. Fugaku told Sasuke to leave Itachi alone and he was fine.

Sasuke sighed turning his head to the window thinking if he should not listen to what his father said and go check on his brother making sure he was not hurt. _I can't take it knowing something is wrong with Aniki_ the youngest raven thought to himself.

Sasuke got off his bed walked out of his room walking down the hallway, when he finally got to Itachi door he knocked on the door waiting for his brother to say something.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked sadly through his bedroom door.

"It's Sasuke Aniki can I come in?" the youngest brother asked through the door.

Itachi sighed thinking. "Yes you can come in Otouto." The oldest brother said with another sigh.

Sasuke opened the door seeing his older brother just lying in bed with a pillow over his head, he had started to wish he came sooner to his brother. Sasuke walked up to Itachi who was lying still on the bed not moving, after he got near the bed he sat on the edge thinking what to say to help make his brother feel better.

Itachi felt the bed move when Sasuke sat down on the bed, he waited for his little brother to speak, when he didn't he decided to speak first.

"Sasuke what is it you want?" Itachi asked still with his head under the pillow.

Sasuke turned his head when he heard his brother speaking to him. "I was worried about you, are you okay?" the youngest raven asked looking at the pillow his brother head was under.

Itachi sighed with a little sniffling moving the pillow from his head seating up looking into his little brother's eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry Otouto." The oldest raven said with a smile on his face trying to give a happy smile to his brother.

Sasuke looked at his brother seeing the smile on his face; he could tell that was not a happy smile. "Aniki I can see you are not okay please tell me what's wrong." The youngest raven asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, just be the happy nine year old you are." Itachi said picking up his little brother pulling him into hug hoping he could get his brother to stop worrying about him.

Sasuke pulled a back a little from his brother arms to look up at him. "I'm still old enough to tell something is wrong, please tell me I'm a good listener." The youngest raven said still looking at his brother.

"If I tell you Sasuke you can tell mom or dad you understand?" Itachi asked looking down at his brother.

"Yes Aniki please tell me." Sasuke said giving Itachi the pouting face.

"Some one close to me hurt me really badly." Itachi said trying to keep it pg for his otouto.

"Who hurt you Aniki?" Sasuke asked looking up sadly at his brother.

"My friend asked out my crush out for date." Itachi said pulling his little brother closer to him. "He knew who my crush was and still went out of their way to hurt me." The oldest raven said hugging his brother.

"How can he do that to you?" Sasuke asked hugging his brother back.

"I don't know I guess he was not really my friend." Itachi said still hugging his brother. "Otouto would you like to do something with Aniki tomorrow?" The oldest brother asked.

"Yes Aniki I would like that, I would like to help make you happy again." Sasuke said with a big smile on his face.

"Good go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Itachi said letting go off his brother.

"Okay Aniki I hope I help you make you feel better." Sasuke said getting off the bed.

"Yes you sure did thank you you're the best little brother." Itachi said with a real happy smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled back. "Your welcome Aniki, Good night." The youngest raven said.

"Good Night Otouto." Itachi said with a smile still on his face.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you like this chapter so far.


End file.
